


Flu

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [22]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Liz has the flu and Max takes care of her
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Kudos: 7





	Flu

Liz was sent home from the hospital early from her research job after testing positive for the flu. She put on a mask and practically sleep walked to the pharmacy to pick up her tamiflu. Her body ached, her head was pounding and she felt like she had an awful cold. When she got home, she took her first dose of tamiflu with a full glass of water. She threw a box of tissues on the bed then flopped unceremoniously on their big four poster bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn’t stop coughing and blowing her nose.

Max: Hello, beautiful! How is your day? 

Liz grumbled at the ding of her phone and reached around blindly to find her phone. 

Max: Want to grab lunch? 

Liz: Can’t. Everything hurts and I’m dying. 

Max: What?! 

Liz: I have the flu. 

Max: I’ll be home in an hour.

Liz: no! I’m sick. We will have to quarantine you in the guest room.

Max took a half day and the next two days off. He needed to take care of his girl. He went to Walmart and bought one of everything on the cold and flu aisle as well as soup and cough drops. When he got home, he carried his bags inside and set them on the counter. Walking down the hallway lined with photos of his and Liz’s family and cute photos of them together that his sister had called their “Save the date for our wedding!” Photo session. 

Turning into their bedroom, he winced. Liz had the blanket up to her chin and was shivering. There were used tissues thrown all around the bed. Liz sat up coughing with deep chest rattling coughs. Max was across the room in three strides and rubbing her back.

Liz groaned pathetically. “No, Max. I’m in quarantine. You aren’t following protocol.” 

“I don’t get sick remember? Not unless I use my powers too much. And then it’s just anger. I can’t catch human illnesses.” Max took off his police uniform and hung it in their closet. He pulled on some pj pants and climbed into his side of the bed. “Oh, baby you feel so warm. I’m so sorry you’re sick.”

“Really? I feel cold.” Liz laid on Max’s chest and nuzzled his neck. “You feel good. Nice and warm.” She tucked her nose up under his chin to try to warm up.   
Max rubbed her back slowly soothing her into sleep.


End file.
